1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a detachable supporting step. More particularly, the present invention provides for a detachable or removable supporting step member and method for stepping or climbing over a fence. The detachable step of the present invention is of the type which is capable of being removably secured to a post, more particularly to a post supporting wires (i.e. barb wire) in the form of a fence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. Patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. Design 42,598 to White entitled "Step For Poles"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,280 to Matter entitled "Support"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,536 to Linabery, Sr. entitled "Detachable Supporting Step"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,209 to Brown entitled "Ladder"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,563 to Harsh entitled "Portable Post Step"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,841 to Koffski entitled "Portable Step"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,025 to Nickel entitled "Gripping Device for Timber".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,280 to Matter teaches a support member having a horizontal supporting member with a depending brace member integrally bound thereto and generally at a right angle thereto. An upwardly projecting stop is secured to the horizontal step. A widened flange is integrally bound to the step and includes a generally U-shaped opening (see FIG. 4) wherein a stilt may be lodged.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 42,598 to White is an ornamental design for a step for poles and includes a generally rectangular opening (see FIG. 1) wherein a pole may slideably lodge. The rectangular opening is defined by a side wall with a plurality of teeth which is to engage a pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,536 to Linabary Sr. discloses a detachable support step having a body member including a top flange having a horizontal flange secured at one end thereof and a clamping element secured at another end thereof. A second clamping element is secured to a lower surface of the flange of a vertical sign post, or the like is slideably disposed between the clamping element and the second clamping element while being flushed against the vertical side flange and the horizontal top flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,209 to Brown discloses a ladder including a detachable step. The step includes U-bend hanger, a shank integrally bound to the U-bend hanger, and a cross bar bound to an end of the shank. Opposed ends of the cross bar include a pair of arms. A stud is integrally bound to the shank and protrudes generally normal therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,563 to Harsh discloses (see FIG. 2) a step formed with a notch opening. A post lodges within the notch opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,841 to Koffski discloses a step having an opening where through a post slideably passes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,025 to Nickel discloses a gripping device for timber. The grouping device is formed from a single length of steel rod having a generally U-shaped opening wherein timber lodges. One side of the U-shaped opening is formed with a wall, having bound thereto a toothed angle member with a series of teeth which engage the timber.
None of the foregoing prior art U.S. patents teach the particular removable or detachable supporting step member and method of the present invention.